Life as a second Generation
by Night-Witch-Watch-Out
Summary: Life changes a lot over the years Maximum ride gets pregnant with fangs child ,but the baby is kidnapped at day of birth. after 15 years he alive with a flock of his own and a nasty grudge at his parents and his two siblings one just one year younger.
1. Life not so nice

This is a test if you like review please

* * *

I awoke with a massive head ache as if someone smashed my head ageist a wall, well that's not too far off. I live in a cage, used as their lab rat. They are horrible people white coats. I've been trapped here in little hell on earth ever since I can remember. You have probably heard of maximum ride if you are reading this. Well it's been 15 teen years since then. Itex is gone for good, but that does that doesn't mean other companies will try. The company testing on us is B.P.! Just kidding, no really it's i really don't know the name. I mean us as in me and my four and only friend, were sillybandz you can't get only just one. Lame simile i know.

My name is Joseph; my friends are Luna, Brent, Jeremiah, and Alejandro. We all named our selves. We all have been here for all our lives there is no way we can escape without an outside force. We will probably be here till we die, or until they "retire" us.

I know I'm a downer we all are a little. Don't judge us for that. You would be too if you knew you would be beaten, shocked, get blood extracted, and chemicals in you had no idea what they are. Over the years of being here you hear things you probably weren't sop to hear. Like whom your parents are. When I first I thought it was a joke or a cruel trick, then I got to thinking so ya Maximum Ride and Fang are my parents. I haven't heard much since I live in a cage, but apparently they are pretty famous. They saved the world, so cliché. The part that got me was that they think I'm dead, guess better dead then to have them worry to death about me right? That's not what makes me angry apparently they stopped looking for me after two months. Tow mouths! I WAS THEIR FIRST SON! They had a new kid after me! THREE MONTHS AFTER I WAS BORN 'MOM' GOT PREGNANT AGAIN! She and 'DAD' now have a daughter one year younger than me and a five year old son. I'm 15 or that's what I at least figure since my 'sister' is fourteen.

I look around the room in my, oh so cozy cage, I rubbed my many, many now sore wounds, that seemed to be finale healing. I look around everyone was asleep when we get out, please let be soon.

My friends are getting out of here though. Its not to night it will be to soon though very soon then i can show my parents I'm very alive. Hope they can run faster than light, cause if they don't Brent going to catch them. we all have are own unique power. Brent as i said can run at the speed of light to 5mph. Luna can out do here opponent in all most any competition except v.s. us an are powers. Alejandro can trans form in to any living thing as if you he was you all he has to do is touch you and he know everything about your likes, dislikes, and your past. Jeremiah is the super smarter than any one in the universe. Now me i have super strength. The classic power ,but i don't always use them for good.

I'm a little dark thats what my friends say. I'm not the average experiment you see when i was little some eraser DNA got in my DNA when they were transfusing the super strength. now i can grow claws and fangs. my life has lasted longer than a regular eraser they try an clone me before but DNA shuts them out to extract it or copy it.

My life is not that great but it will all change soon.

* * *

It's my first story so be nice please. Review if you think I should continue how I can become better. :) tell me if i have grammar problems. next chapter will be much larger i just need one review.


	2. How it really went down Max pov

I thank all my reviewers and now iggy or fang will no longer come after me! And I know I haven't posted in a while in a while I just have been obsessed about hunger games for the past week and it is so hard to just to get your hand on the books and I found the new copies not even touched! So sorry for the wait!

* * *

Max prov.

There is never a day when I had never thought of my first son. I remember the day as if it had happened this morning that is how clear it doctor took are son to run some test, next thing I know erasers flood the hospital just to take my son. They didn't even bother to do anything with us they just left us to watch as they took my son. I cried for hours. When I had enough energy we when to get my son back even the police said not to. We all searched for month ten I discovered I was pregnant but I didn't tell anyone till I was more noticeable but fang found out early and said that he didn't want to lose another child, before it was born. When we told the flock that I was pregnant again and I had had to stay away fight we discovered that nudge was pregnant with Iggy's child (N/A nudges drug is Iggy love LOL!) which we soon discovered was twins. The police stopped looking after a few months we looked for year and a half.

This is the day my worst nightmare. I still cry at night about.

Flash back (in the delivery room is fang max dude she gave birth and jeb)

"He is so cute," I giggled. My son cooed at her. He is the cutest thing. He had Fang's raven black hair and my big brown eyes.

"He's a quiet one now are we" fang teased the little baby. I thought was impossible with a little baby, but he seemed upset him. Awww! He is cute and smart. Fang moved over to the side of the bed he had pasted out when he saw the baby coming.

"Can I hold him," he said with wonder in his eyes.

"Do you need to ask he is your son? This is your daddy he is a brick of no emotion. I think he will be better at showing emotion now that you're around." I handed the little baby to fang. The baby lit up when he was in fang arms.

"He seems to know who are pretty easy," I joked. Fang just smiled his famous smile he really love him just as much as me. He walked around the room with are now as you say "bundle of joy in his arms.

"What are we going to name him" fang asked as the baby cooed in his arms.

"To tell you the truths I don't know what to name are baby" I chuckled. Wow this baby is here in my hands. This was real the baby was really door opened to see an old doctor.

"Hello I am (N/A couldn't think of a good name) I helped give birth to your son we would like take him in to have test ran to see if he is all right is that ok with you." he did give birth to my son. Fang cautiously gave the baby to the doctor as if this was the last time he was going to see him.

The doctor took the baby to the next room. I looked around the room to see my full family. Nudge was still over joked about the baby. Angel was just as happy maybe a little more than nudge if possible. (N/A angel is not the psychopath she is in the story) she was dancing around like a fairy would if they were an alive the little girl was good about not reading minds now she my little angel again. Life is well nice now.

CRASH!

I hear the horrible sound come from the room next door. What was it, was it here for us, oh no! My baby! I tried to get up I was still pretty weak from giving birth why oh why now!

The doctor crashed through the door blood falling from his body he was breathing hard

"They took him they took him... I'm so sorry," the doctor cried. No! No! I started to feel tears in my eyes freely let them fall. I had right to cry, the Itex just stole my son!

I did not care if the other saw. My baby was just kidnapped! Fang instantly got up and brought the doctor to his face.

"You sear to me you did not have anything to do with this cause if you lie, "fang paused and pain fully laughs," and I find out you did lie, I personally will cut your heart put and stuff it down your lifeless body," fang snarled. Fang was so scary but, that is not what making me shakes. My son my baby was kidnapped!

"NO I swear on my own life! I have son of my own if this happened to me I would blame the doctor!" he cried. Fang let him go and tilted his head I saw a tear run down his cheeks. Jeb I saw out of the corner of my eye smirk. Smirk!

"Maybe this is for the best," Jeb sated too calmly for my or fangs liking. Fang before I knew it slammed Jeb to the wall. He was now letting the tears freely run down his face. Anger was defiantly not missed on his face, I also saw fear, disperse, heartbreak, and some I'm not sure how to describe.

"You!" he hissed out," you told them about are son you let them take him! You still a traitor but now you are worse than that your scum not even worth being on the bottom of you "colleges"." Next thing I know fang punches Jeb square in my face. Jeb collapsed to his knees and laughs.

"Yea I am responsible, I had no choice she wouldn't get an abortion. You knocked her up! I had to do what I had to so her life would not be ruined!" Jeb said as he laughed his head off. He was so proud of himself.

I couldn't take it anymore, "Ruin my life! What you just did killed me in side even more than anything! You just ruined my life! You!" I screamed. I was bawling. I could hardly breathe.

Fang came to my side he rubbed my back," we will get him back I swear" he turned to face Jeb but he had already disappeared.

Flashback end

We never found him… I wonder how he died.

* * *

OK sorry for not updating busy my baby cousin was here and my mom has no more school for three weeks getting her master in teaching. I need help picking name for max's and fang's 14 year old daughter and 5 year old son. And Iggy's and nudges girl twins. More reviews update faster! And remember you can't spell fangirl without fang.


End file.
